Happy birthday Hinata
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: This is a b-day present for my elder sis. Enjoy! :3


A/n: I don't own anything but this is a birthday gift for my elder sister Kivanfangirl. Happy b-day sis! But sorry it isn't as some of the other things I've written for have been. I just…Haven't had the muse or the emotions to place into it.

_Happy birthday~_

Hinata was always the shy quiet one out of the Ninja's that came out of the Hyuga clan. But it never stopped her from having a loving boyfriend that she had first fell in love with her boyfriend Gaara. Yes, at first it was awkward for both of them since they both never dated beforehand; but that changed after she stayed with him in Suna for more than year due to her and two others asked to train the new ninja's to protect Suna. She didn't have a problem with it but, what she did have a small problem with which she could never voice was the fact that Gaara would mostly be at his desk working on paper work. Never sleeping or even stopping to do anything. But the year was almost up and she would have to go back to the leaf village very soon.

It made her heart drop to know that she was there for a year and she had very little time with the one guy that made her feel like she could count on. Even if the Shukaku was no longer inside of him, he was still himself. The strong, intelligent, but quiet until he needed to talk. He did something she knew Naruto, her puppy love crush never did; actually showed emotions towards her.

Even if it was just a little bit for a short while.

Naruto never did that, he was too oblivious and she had given up on him months ago; But going back to the plans for the next few days.

She would get her things all together, tell Sakura, Kiba and Shikkamaru to do the same so they wouldn't be waiting on someone. Then she would say her final goodbye to Gaara only to have him ignore her. After that she would leave and say nothing the whole way home. So she got out the room that she was staying in only to see Gaara there.

She looked to him shocked.

"G-Gaara, What are you doing here?" She asked shyly

"Can I talk to you Hinata?"He asked

She nodded her head and moved to the side to let him into the room. He did quietly; when the door closed he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Hinata, my brother Kankuro brought a few things to my attention that I didn't know. One of them being that the entire time you've been here I've been ignoring you because of my paperwork and today is a special day for you. I'm sorry for not paying more attention to you Hinata, that shouldn't have happened and I won't ever do that again if you ever come back here." He said sadly as he held one of her hands as he placed the other on her cheek.

She blushed furiously as she was stuck with her back to the door. She didn't know what to say or do, but to listen to what he said while trying to understand why he was even being with her right now.

"…Of course…I-I'd love to come back if the chance ever comes back. But all the time here I've felt as if I was being ignored by you. I just have to know something from you Gaara." She said softly

"What might that be?" He asked

"…When you asked me out…was that a joke or did you actually mean when you said that you loved me since you saw me during the exam's the first time around?"

He was silent for a bit of time before he spoke up. "Of course I meant what I said to you. I'm sorry that things came down to this."

"…And what exactly are you doing Gaara, This is confusing me."

He stepped away from her placing his hands to his sides. "…I'm apologizing for not being a good boyfriend."

She smiled a bit removing herself from the door and sat on the bed where her bag was just about done being packed with the things that she didn't really need for the next three days.

"I accept your apology…Even though being here felt like a waste for time. I wouldn't mind being here again…If I wasn't on a mission." She said looking to him with a smile.

He smiled back and sat next to her on the bed. "But that's not how I'm going to apologize to you; I heard from my brother that actions speak a lot better than words…" He said getting closer to her before he kissed her.

Which more than shocked her to the point that she fell back to the pillow making Gaara be on top of her with a small grin on his face, she didn't know what else to do but to kiss him back, When she did he smiled more at her and broke the kiss.

"This is how I'm going to apologize to you." He said softly to her

She blushed and smiled at him. "I already told you that I forgive you."


End file.
